The present invention generally relates to smoking devices, and more particularly to a key chain smoking device which can be smoked as a normal pipe or attached to a key chain as a novelty item.
Heretofore, there have been various smoking devices known. Of particular interest are smoking pipes which are normally used only during the smoking process. Such pipes are usually stored in a pipe rack because of their bulkiness and removed by the user only when intending to smoke. Typically, these pipes are too large to be carried and not too adapted for attaching to a key chain or for assembly in a compact form.